First Mission
by GoldenOutcast
Summary: Ava is out on her very first mission with her weapon, Hisoka, and she's a little nervous. Okay, a lot nervous. How will it turn out?  A oneshot to introduce my two OC's


These are both my Soul Eater OC characters. Please don't bash and flame because it has almost nothing to do with the canon characters, okay? It's just a oneshot to introduce them.

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

"Hey, Hisoka?" A tentative voice rings out against the suffocating silence of the night. Snowflakes fall gently on the forest floor, only to be crushed by two pairs of leather-booted feet. Trees sway harshly in the icy wind that nips at the noses of the two dark figures strolling through the woods. One is short, and the other is taller and lankier than his partner. Both of them wear down coats and hats to protect them from the cold.

"Hmm?" Hisoka, who is the taller one, purrs, pushing square glasses up the rim of his nose, which is red from the cold. The short figure's eyes dart around, and her head sways from side to side as she walks.

"Do you know where we're going?" She asks. Hisoka chuckles.

"No, I'm afraid I don't, Ava. But, he's bound to sense us soon enough. He'll come." Ava nods.

"I trust you." She whispers. The two walk further, weaving through the trees and rubbing their hands together.

"Do you know what kind of Kishin this is supposed to be?" Ava asks after a moment of silence. Hisoka doesn't have time to answer before;

_Snap._ Ava hears the sound, and her eyes get wide.

"Hisokaaaaaa…" she croons nervously, shaking his arm.

"I know, I heard it." Hisoka blinks, dark eyes studying Ava's clenched fingers and strained expression on her face.

"What was it?" Ava whispers, shaking his arm more fiercely. Hisoka realizes that if he doesn't calm his partner down, things could get very nasty.

"Don't worry. You're fine. Everything's going to be okay. Relax." He says, trying not to clench his teeth. "Relax. Relax. Rela-"

_Whoosh! _Something whizzes past his ear, grazing it just barely. He can feel the sharp pain, like a needle at the doctor's office, on the edge of his ear, and then a trickle of liquid down the side of his ear onto his neck. Whatever hit him sticks into the bark of a tree behind him, and he looks back to see some sort of thin spike, glistening black and about six inches long.

"Hisoka! Weapon form, now!" Ava screams. Hisoka nods, and closes his eyes. With a flash of light, he transforms into a curved Egyptian sword, spinning into the air, and dropping into Ava's outstretched hands. He can feel her soul wavelength, beating fast with nervousness. Her breath comes in gasps.

"We are students of the Death Weapon Meister Academy!" Ava yells, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "Show yourself!" There's no answer. Just more suffocating silence.

_Fwish. Fwish. Fwish. _Three more spikes fly towards them. Ava dodges the first two, and barely deflects the third with Hisoka. It clangs off the curved blade, sticking into the snow a few feet off. Sweat rolls down her face.

"Your wavelength is going crazy, Ava!" Hisoka cautions, his face flashing across the blade of the sword, staring up at Ava. "You have to calm down." Ava ignores him, but deep down, she knows he's right. Her mind flashes back to earlier that evening, in the Death Room at school, where Lord Death had been giving them their assignment.

"Now, I know this is your first mission, Ava," Lord Death had said. "but it isn't Hisoka's first." Ava knew that. Hisoka had switched partners after his had found another weapon better suited to him.

"Listen to him, be on your guard, and fight well, and you should be just fine." Lord Death had said cheerfully. Ava had felt ready and confident then, but now, all of those feelings were a thing of the past. All she could feel was fear.

"Hmm…" A voice says, jarring Ava out of her thoughts. Blue-grey eyes dart towards the sound of the voice in fright.

The first thing she sees is the tail. It's long, dark blue, and covered in spikes. It whips back and forth slowly as it's owner comes out of the shadow.

"This is perfect." The voice says again. A man walks into the light. He's tall and almost fully covered with a burnt brown cloak, except for the tail swishing behind him. His eyes glow green, and a smile stretches his face. Ava, if possible, clenches up even tighter. Hisoka bites his lip.

"A little girl. Aww." The man croons. "I can already taste you." He licks his lips, and flicks his tail, sending two more spikes hurling towards Ava. One misses, but the other sticks into her left arm. She whimpers softly in pain, but still doesn't move.

"What are you doing?" Hisoka hisses. "Move around! Guard! Fight! Remember what Lord Death said!" Ava gulps, and wraps her fist around the spike, jerking it out of her arm and throwing it on the ground next to her. She wipes off the blood that's dripping down her forearm, and slowly brandishes Hisoka in front of her, stepping toward the man. He chuckles.

"Oh, a fight, is it? Very well." He swats more spikes at her, and Ava dodges them, occasionally blocking one with Hisoka, moving closer and closer to the cloaked man all the while. Hisoka is smiling.

"You're doing great, Ava." He chides. Ava, breathless with fear, can only nod and mutter nonsense under her breath. The hooded man chuckles.

"Don't think it's over yet." He sneers, and jumps at Ava. She ducks, trying to take a swipe at the man as he flies over her. He lands in the snow on his feet, still smiling.

"You're fast," He chides. With one sharp click, all the spikes on his tail retract, and it's just a normal tail. Ava breathes a sigh of relief.

"That might not be a good thing, Ava." Hisoka warns, worried face flashing over the surface of the curved sword again.

"But, not fast enough!" the Kishin yells, and runs at Ava. His tail rams into her stomach, curving her body over it. It feels like it's made out of solid stone, Ava notices, as she's thrown back into the snow, momentarily paralyzed, head spinning. Hisoka is thrown sideways into the snow, yards from his meister. The man laughs.

"Uhnnnnnn." Ava moans, trying to move. With another bright flash, Hisoka returns to human form. He quickly runs over to Ava and grabs her around the shoulders, trying to tug her to her feet..

"Get up. Get up!" He tries not to yell. Ava's stormy blue eyes crack open. The sounds around her are far away, and she sees two of Hisoka's face. Two pairs of worried brown eyes and horn-rimmed glasses.

"Just a minute." She grunts. The Kishin is slowly gliding toward them, slurping and snickering, the cloak rippling around his feet.

"No, no just a minute's! Can't you hear him? He's going to attack us if you don't get up!" Hisoka's voice rises in pitch. Ava heaves herself to her feet, stumbling a little.

"H-Hisoka." She mumbles. Yet another flash, and the curved sword is back in the auburn-haired girl's hands. She runs toward him again, closing her eyes and taking a swipe.

Thwack! She opens her eyes, and sees that she's chopped off about half of the hooded man's thick blue tail. His eyes are wide in horror and surprise. He looks at her, menacingly. Hands with spiked claws emerge from beneath his coat.

_'He's been fighting without his hands this whole time.'_ Ava thinks, just as the Kishin is scraping his clawed hand across her, making three long trenches across her side. She gasps for air and tries not to scream.

"Ava!" Hisoka calls. Again, his voice seems a million miles away.

"Finish him or he'll finish you!" He yells, voice tinny and distorted in weapon form. Ava's left side is soaked in blood, but a determined look is on her face. She's stumbling toward him, screaming, trying to regain her footing, which she does, after five or so steps. The Kishin's tail stump swings around and cuffs her over the head, but shortly after, she swings Hisoka, cutting straight through him. With a dying screech and a flash of red light, all that's left is a floating orange ball of light. His Kishin soul. Ava stares at it, and after a few seconds, what she's done comprehends with her brain.

"You did it." Hisoka murmurs, changing back into human form and grabbing the soul. He gulps it down, smiles, and licks his lips. He turns around to face his partner.

"Good job, Ava. We did it." Ava mutters a few inaudible words and smiles weakly, and with that, she slumps against his chest, eyes closed, still softly muttering. Hisoka smiles grimly, sighing a little.

"Good first try, Ava." He mutters as he half-carries, half-drags his meister through the forest. Ava nods and continues with her inaudible muttering.

"But you could still use a lot of work."


End file.
